


rise in my heart like the sun

by dotdotmoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Chases, CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Misunderstandings, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Summer, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Jongdae likes being single, and kissing Baekhyun won't change that. At least not for now.aka baekchen shenanigans in a small town by the sea au





	rise in my heart like the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamy_Ideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/gifts).



> for a friend who wanted someone to write this au: "Baekhyun accidentally wears Jongdae's shirt and now everyone thinks they're dating and Jongdae just wants his shirt back, it's his favorite. -- someone write this, I would like jongdae running around following sightings of his 'boyfriend' to get his shirt back"
> 
> i added this off a kissing prompt list to it: moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed
> 
> 🎶 title borrowed from _thursday_ by exo-cbx

"Your boyfriend went that way," the postman says, pointing Jongdae further down the street before he can even get out a single word.

Jongdae bends over with his hands on his knees and tries to recover. It's too hot to be running around like this and yet here he is. "Not you too," Jongdae whines when he's caught his breath. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Junmyeon says, and his helpful smile disappears as he fiddles with his cap. He actually looks sorry, unlike Chanyeol earlier. "He's wearing your weird eye shirt, so I thought—"

"They're praying hands," Jongdae yells over his shoulder, already sprinting down the street.

By the time he runs into Kyungsoo and gets tangled in the leashes of the three dogs he's walking, Jongdae's sweating so much Baekhyun's shirt that's at least three sizes too big for them both starts clinging to his back. He's not going to apologise for anything that happens to it at this point, he thinks, but heaven forbid anything happens to the shirt Baekhyun stole. It's not his favourite because he had to save up to buy it—it's the one he's worn every time he hoped for a first kiss and actually received it, too.

"What did Baekhyun do this time," Kyungsoo asks as he squats down to free Jongdae.

Jongdae thinks Kyungsoo's trustworthy enough, proven by how he hasn't jumped to conclusions at their sight. "Stole my shirt after work," he pants out, lifts one leg carefully when Kyungsoo tugs on it.

"So it was yours," Kyungsoo says. He's switched to unclipping the leashes and gathering the dogs in his arms. Jongdae leans back a little to avoid their tiny enthusiastic noses. "Did he finally win you over?"

Jongdae just blinks at him. One of the dogs takes the chance to lick at his neck; he cringes and steps away, finally free, wipes it off with the gigantic sleeve of Baekhyun's shirt.

"He said to meet him on the roof of the store," Kyungsoo continues.

"That's on the other side of town," Jongdae says.

"Oh, is it?" Kyungsoo says and gestures for Jongdae to gather up the leashes and straighten them out for him, then offering one dog after the other to clip them back on again.

Jongdae tries to glare at him but is hindered by the sight of the small cute dogs in his arms. "When will you stop acting like you moved here yesterday," he grumbles and plucks at the front of Baekhyun's shirt. The air feels great on his skin. "Tell Sehun I said hi."

"Tell your own future husband I said hi," Kyungsoo says and waves.

Jongdae squawks in betrayal and calls after him as he's walking away. "I just want my shirt back!"

Jongdae walks the way he came back in no hurry. If Baekhyun's making him chase after him, waiting for him on the roof of the store, he can bake in the sun until he's lobster red for all Jongdae cares. He takes a small detour to the bakery, spends his last money on two bottles of ice-cold water, downs the first and dumps the second one on Chanyeol where he's manning the ice cream/smoothie cart. The walk through his quaint home town has charmed him back into a good mood so Jongdae doesn't even mind when Chanyeol looks delighted with being wet and wishes him good luck.

He walks close to the wall and climbs up the fireladder at the back of the store where Baekhyun's bike is leaning against the wall. He hopes to have surprise on his side but finds Baekhyun sprawled out on what very much looks like a picnic blanket anyway.

"Baekhyun!" he calls, watches him get to his feet surprisingly quickly. Definitely a sign of a bad conscience, he decides. He's still wearing Jongdae's shirt, hasn't buttoned it all the way up, Jongdae notes.

"Hi," Baekhyun says, and that's when Jongdae sees it. The lovestruck expression on his face, making him look like he's never had a mischievous thought in his life. Like he hasn't made Jongdae run in circles in this heat for the past hour. "I have cold beer and kimbap," Baekhyun announces when Jongdae has walked over to him.

There's an old-fashioned picnic basket, the kind Jongdae's never seen outside of a movie, sitting next to the blanket and a bottle of sunscreen.

"I'm not here for that," Jongdae tells him and watches Baekhyun's entire face light up.

"I knew it," Baekhyun says and steps closer to him, with an expression of such earnest glee he looks like the spitting image of the good boy he's around the elderly. "Kiss me so I can finally prove them all wrong?"

Jongdae rarely turns down kissing offers when he gets them, and Baekhyun is cute enough. He doesn't need to think twice, cups his face as Baekhyun's arms come up around his waist and kisses him.

He feels almost bad about how desperately Baekhyun kisses back, like he's wanted this for a while, and Jongdae finds memories drifting to the surface, moments when Baekhyun just looked at him, too sincerely taken with him. Jongdae's not sure why he ignored it, wrote it off as a puppy crush.

Baekhyun tastes nice, he decides, feels nice, kisses very nicely, too—but it's scorching hot up here in the sun so he manoeuvres them towards the wall that provides a little shade. Baekhyun just laughs into his mouth as they stumble towards it, lets Jongdae push him up against the wall gently, makes a series of weird but adorable noises when Jongdae licks into his mouth.

"Dinner," he says when Jongdae stops kissing him for a moment, "romantic—"

Jongdae shuts him up with another kiss, enjoys how sweet and soft Baekhyun kisses back despite his eagerness. It's enough to make him scrap his plans to take revenge on him.

"How did you get Kyungsoo to help you?" he asks when they part.

"Offered him kisses."

"And that worked?" Jongdae asks, suspicious.

Baekhyun laughs. "Of course, said he'd do anything if I stayed away from him."

"May I?" Jongdae asks, slides his hands under his own shirt on Baekhyun's body when Baekhyun nods breathlessly, kisses him again.

"Want me to take it off?" Baekhyun says in between two more kisses.

Jongdae nods. "Let's skip dinner and get to the good part."

"Wow, impatient." Baekhyun beams at him and almost gets stuck in the shirt with how hastily he tugs it off, not bothering to unbutton it. "I'm all yours," he says.

"Finally," Jongdae says, looking into his eyes and giving him another peck before he—very gently—yanks the shirt out of his hand and makes a run for it, down the stairs into the store. "Ask me out properly if you want to date me," he yells back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's [the shirt](https://twitter.com/forxiumin0326/status/889719889207844864) jongdae's (not) wearing!
> 
> set in some kind of tiny seaside town where they both work at the only tourist info/souvenir shop in town.  
> did you spot the side sesoo??

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading 🍺  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
